Expensive Mystery Box
The Expensive Mystery Box (also called the Gold Mystery Box, Yellow Mystery Box or abbreviated as GMB in the Playfish forums and some say it YMB) is the high-range priced Mystery Box found at the Mystery Shop. It contains a random object that may or may not be found in stores. Some objects will be worth more than the cost of the box (either in resale, or when trading in the forums), while others will be worth a lot less. Items in mystery boxes are constantly changing, as Playfish adds and remove objects often once a week. Playfish staff will sometimes give advance warning on what objects they are removing, but not always - this can be a problem for many Pet Society users who are trying to get certain objects. Playfish also will often announce on the blog some of the new items they are adding to the mystery boxes. Since this is the expensive of all mystery boxes, it adds new items every week. See Also: Cheap Mystery Box and Mystery Box Item Summary *Cost: 500 coins *Sells for: 166 coins *Recycle: 1000 points *Giftable?: Yes *Added: Before March 2009 *Removed: No List of items currently found inside Gold Mystery Boxes A running list of items that once were in mystery boxes, but no longer are available in stores or in boxes, can be found at Category:Old Mystery Box Item. There are currently 62 items in the Expensive Mystery Box - below is an incomplete listing. The pictures are arranged as they appear in the Mystery Box Panel. This list was last updated March 31, 2012. baker.png|Easter Baker's Hat|link=Easter Baker's Hat green_stone_tiara.png|Green Stone Tiara|link=Green Stone Tiara chocolate_biscuit_shelf.png|Chocolate Biscuit Shelf|link=Chocolate Biscuit Shelf black_framed_gate.png|Black Framed Gate|link=Black Framed Gate vintage_leather_hat.png|Vintage Leather Hat|link=Vintage Leather Hat blue_beads_top.png|Blue Beads Top|link=Blue Beads Top 'pea_green'_bean_bag.png|'Pea Green' Bean Bag|link='Pea Green' Bean Bag dancing_daisy.png|Dancing Daisy|link=Dancing Daisy modern_black_couch.png|Modern Black Couch|link=Modern Black Couch summer_skies_wallpaper.png|Summer Skies Wallpaper|link=Summer Skies Wallpaper viking_helmet.png|Viking Helmet|link=Viking Helmet vintage_lady_cream_purse.png|Vintage Lady Cream Purse|link=Vintage Lady Cream Purse valentine_small_bear.png|Valentine Small Bear|link=Valentine Small Bear vase_of_purple_tulips.png|Vase of Purple Tulips|link=Vase of Purple Tulips hanging_stage_light.png|Hanging Stage Light|link=Hanging Stage Light shire_wall_lamp.png|Shire Wall Lamp|link=Shire Wall Lamp banana_phone.png|Banana Phone|link=Banana Phone train_station_platform_sign.png|Train Station Platform Sign|link=Train Station Platform Sign winter_prom_earrings.png|Winter Prom Earrings|link=Winter Prom Earrings dark_sacred_locket.png|Dark Sacred Locket|link=Dark Sacred Locket strawberry_wafer_bench.png|Strawberry Wafer Bench|link=Strawberry Wafer Bench pile_of_holiday_clothes.png|Pile of Holiday Clothes|link=Pile of Holiday Clothes broken_vase_crown.png|Broken Vase Crown|link=Broken Vase Crown BohemianPrincessPlushie.jpg|Bohemian Princess Plushie|link=Bohemian Princess Plushie Screen Shot 2011-11-22 at 11.45.51 PM.png|Medieval Sconce|link=Medieval Scone BlackLaceHairbow.jpg|Black Lace Hairbow|link=Black Lace Hairbow Clipboard02.jpg|Birch Fairy Stool|link=Birch Fairy Stool IsisHeaddress.jpg|Isis Headdress|link=Isis Headdress Screen Shot 2011-11-22 at 11.50.42 PM.png|Pumpkin Rug|link=Pumpkin Rug Screen Shot 2011-11-22 at 11.51.25 PM.png|Triple Sconce with Skull Base|link=Triple Scone with Skull Base Screen Shot 2011-11-22 at 11.53.02 PM.png|Holdable Shrunken Head|link=Holdable Shrunken Head Screen Shot 2011-11-22 at 11.54.24 PM.png|Sundial|link=Sundial Screen Shot 2011-11-23 at 12.05.51 AM.png|Cozy Cottage Rug|link=Cozy Cottage Rug Screen Shot 2011-12-14 at 2.41.31 PM.png|Twisted Christmas Rug|link=Twisted Christmas Rug Screen Shot 2011-12-14 at 2.50.22 PM.png|Harajuku Japanese Sale Sign|link=Harajuku Japanese Sale Sign Screen Shot 2011-12-14 at 2.49.57 PM.png|Star Icicles Wall Decor|link=Star Icicles Wall Decor pink pacifier.png|Pink Pacifier|link=Expensive Mystery Box afuche2.png|Afuche|link=Expensive Mystery Box carnival_unicorn_statue.png|Carnival Unicorn Statue|link=Carnival Unicorn Statue captains_ink_set.png|Captains Ink Set|link=Captains Ink Set camping_lunch_basket.png|Camping Lunch Basket|link=Camping Lunch Basket candy_factory_helper.png|Candy Factory Helper|link=Candy Factory Helper rolled_up_towels.png|Rolled Up Towels|link=Rolled Up Towels cupcake_on_rococo_platter.png|Cupcake on Rococo Platter|link=Cupcake on Rococo Platter Cyberpunk Plushie.jpg|Cyberpunk Plushie|link=Cyberpunk Plushie WhitePawReadingModel.jpg|White Paw Reading Model|link=White Paw Reading Model Screen Shot 2011-11-22 at 11.57.26 PM.png|Hanging Flag|link=Hanging Flag Clipboard03.jpg|Gothic Princess Plushie|link=Gothic Princess Plushie Clipboard01.jpg|Lavender Petal Wings|link=Lavender Petal Wings SacredCatPlushie.jpg|Sacred Cat Plushie|link=Sacred Cat Plushie Screen Shot 2011-11-22 at 11.58.28 PM.png|Hanging Paper Kitty|link=Hanging Paper Kitty Screen Shot 2011-11-22 at 11.59.18 PM.png|Bride of Frankenstein|link=Bride of Frankenstein Screen Shot 2011-11-23 at 12.00.02 AM.png|Rag Doll Plushie|link=Rag Doll Plushie Screen Shot 2011-11-23 at 12.01.38 AM.png|Day of the Dead Boy Portrait|link=Day of the Dead Boy Portrait Screen Shot 2011-11-23 at 12.02.22 AM.png|Day of the Dead Bride Plushie|link=Day of the Dead Bride Plushie Screen Shot 2011-11-23 at 12.03.22 AM.png|Prehistoric Girl Plushie|link=Prehistoric Girl Plushie Screen Shot 2011-11-23 at 12.04.08 AM.png|Evil Queen Plushie|link=Evil Queen Plushie Screen Shot 2011-11-23 at 12.04.46 AM.png|Snow White Plushie|link=Snow White Plushie Screen Shot 2011-11-25 at 7.21.56 PM.png|Autumn Girl Plushie|link=Autumn Girl Plushie cacti.png|Cacti Joe Plushie|link=Expensive Mystery Box prop swrod.png|Prop Sword|link=Expensive Mystery Box pink girl.png|Pink Girl Plushie|link=Expensive Mystery Box History and Use of Mystery Box New players may find it confusing how to "use" this item. After buying the mystery box at the Mystery Shop (or from the Mystery Panel), you will need to go home and open the Mystery Box panel using the box button in the right center of the home screen. Choose the type of box you want to open and click on it. Your random object will then be revealed and the mystery box will disappear from your inventory. You can open lots of boxes quickly this way. Items from mystery boxes, particularly Gold Mystery Boxes (GMBs), are often used as "currency" when Trading in the Playfish forum. Mystery boxes are also a good source of 999 items, so named for their resale value in-game. On August 9, 2010, Playfish introduced the Mystery Box panel which shows all Mystery Boxes sold in the game. This also displays what mystery items the player has which are found in the Mystery Box, and how many items there are left to find. This has made it a lot easier for players to keep track of what they can find. On September 9, 2010, Playfish drastically cut the number of items found in all mystery boxes. Category:Mystery Box